Sin vida, mi vida
by Lesnirick00
Summary: Cuando la vida de Richard Castle se derrumba tras un accidente de coche, solo dos personas pueden ser su salvavidas. ¿Conseguirán que el escritor vuelva a ser el de antes?
1. Chapter 1

Lo primero no me matéis, esto no se si se le puede llamar epilogo o no pero bueno, os traigo esta historia que se me ocurrió volviendo de vacaciones en el coche (muy lista yo) en el siguiente capitulo entenderéis por que digo eso, prometo actualizar pronto y subir otro capi de el diario, no lo tengo abandonado xD eso creo, Nuria de verdad tu regalo esta casi pero ese casi es como de tres paginas mas y hay vagueza xD, y Angela la tuya esta en proceso xD de verdad que las tendréis. Que eso que leáis y me digáis y no me peguéis mucho, dejarme comentarios y si queréis que la siga pues lo decís.

Sin vida, mi vida

Cuando un padre le pone nombre a su hijo, tiene una explicación el por qué elige ese nombre y no ningún otro, por qué le gusta, por algún familiar o algún personaje o en este caso lo prometió, se lo prometió a ella, aunque no le hiciese ninguna gracia poner ese nombre, pero era por ella, por su Kate lo hacía.

Rick vagaba entre esos pasillos de tierra y flores como todas las semanas, se sabía de memoria el camino, dieciséis años haciéndolo se podría decir que se sabía hasta esa piedra que había en el pasillo esa en la que su niño una de las primeras veces que lo llevaba se tropezó, haciéndose esa cicatriz tan fea que tiene en la rodilla, y sin darse cuenta sumido en sus pensamientos llegó a su destino, delante suya estaban tres personas que habían significado tanto para él, se agachó y cambio las flores, de las tres lapidas suspiró y hablo solo, aunque a él le gustaba pensar que lo escuchaban:

-Buenos días, perdonarme por llegar tarde el enano me ha retrasado, me ha vuelto a hacer jugar a la play, ya sabéis lo cabezota que es-sonrió-me prometió que luego vendría a veros… pero no quiero presionarlo, además le he obligado a que se lo pase bien con sus amigos en su décimo sexto cumpleaños-suspiró y se sentó en la tierra con las piernas cruzadas-dieciséis años sin vosotros-susurro jugando con su corbata esa misma que dieciséis años atrás se había puesto, después de muchos lavados se le habían quitado las manchas rojizas de su sangre sobre esa tela morada que tanto le gustaba a Kate que la llevase-supongo que feliz cumpleaños para mí.

Se sumió en un montonazo de recuerdos que golpeaban su mente, si no se hubiese dejado llevar por la curiosidad ellos podrían estar aquí, pero como el dicho indica la curiosidad mato al gato.

-Richard no vale preguntar dónde vamos ni nada, tú súbete al coche y disfruta-le dijo su madre, sabiendo que nada más subirse preguntaría ¿Dónde vamos? ¿Queda mucho? Como un niño pequeño, aun ella se preguntaba como dentro de un mes iba su hijo a ser padre.

-Vale, pero ¿llevaras una botella de agua?-preguntó haciendo que todo el corrillo que estaba delante suya se riera.

-Rick te recordamos que cumples treinta tacos no cinco años vale que hay diferencia madura ya-decía Espo haciendo caso omiso a la respuesta del escritor que fue sacarle la lengua.

-Venga vámonos-ordeno Kate que se estaba cansando de estar de pie.

-Señora si señora-decía su padre antes de dirigirse al coche no sin antes gritar-Kevin sígueme.

Ryan levantó el dedo pulgar como diciendo todo controlado, en el primer coche se montaron un Castle muy ilusionado como un niño pequeño la mañana de navidad, una Beckett cansada, Martha y Jim, en el segundo coche conducido por Kevin iban Javi, Lanie y Johanna.

-Oye papa-hablo por primera vez la detective desde que se montó en el coche-¿Qué te pasa con mama?

El abogado carraspeo mientras que estaba fijo en la carretera.

-Creo que se han peleado-susurro Rick haciendo que Martha que iba de copiloto se diese la vuelta y dijese.

-Enhorabuena Sherlock.

-Si nos hemos peleado, pero es que tu madre pone el grito en el cielo cuando le dije que me había jubilado-hablaba Jim pero no termino puesto que su hija dijo:

-¿Qué has hecho que?

-Y otra, que me he jubilado, quiero ver mundo, llevo desde la luna de miel sin salir del país, y eso fue hace más de treinta años-se quejaba su padre.

-Mola eso de viajar-dijo Castle llevándose una colleja por parte de su mujer.

-Tú te callas-le regaño.

-Menos mal que solo queda un mes-dijo entre dientes el escritor a lo que se llevó una colleja más fuerte y una mirada seria de Beckett.

-Fuiste tú el que tuvo la feliz idea de tener un bebe.

-Se equivoca usted, yo estaba feliz viviendo en la ignorancia y fumando-recordó Castle-cuando tú tuviste un retraso.

-Y tú estabas tan contento de que fuésemos a tener un bebe que ni te fijaste bien en la prueba de embarazo-reía Kate.

-A ver, un fallo lo tiene cualquiera, además la bronca que me echaste-dijo Rick haciendo pucheritos-no me la merecía.

-No espera rebuscas en la basura para coger el paquete de tabaco encuentras el test y encima lo miras mal y ahora me echas la culpa de que te regañe, quedamos en que no fumarias más y con todo y con eso escondías cigarrillos por todas partes.

-Bueno y no sabes cuantos paquetes me fume el día de nuestra boda-cometió el error de decir.

-Richard, ya sabes lo que te dijo el médico-le regaño Kate.

-Si si, fumar es malo, muy malo, empezar a fumar con dieciséis es más malo aun-repitió como una maquina Castle, se lo sabía de memoria todos los discursos que años atrás habían dicho su mujer y su médico para que dejase de fumar y ninguno de ellos valió, aunque la promesa que le hizo a Kate el día que saco del cubo de la basura el paquete de tabaco junto con el test la estaba cumpliendo, llevaba más de diez meses sin fumar.

-¿¡Con dieciséis empezaste a fumar!?-grito Martha haciendo que su hijo diese un bote del susto.

-¿Yo fumar? No madre era broma-decía mientras que intentaba poner la mejor cara de niño bueno que sabía-¿Podemos volver al tema de que James se jubila?-pregunto con cautela.

-No-sonaron tajantes los tres.

-Vale-susurro.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick llevaba cinco minutos jugando con su corbata, hasta el punto que se desabrocho el nudo y acabo haciéndoselo en la muñeca, como no podía deshacerse el nudo con la mano restante empezó a morder la corbata para quitársela pero no pudo, Kate le estaba observando durante todo el proceso cuando se hartó de ver a su marido en apuros y se ofreció a ayudarle.

-Anda ven aquí tonto-acorto las distancias Kate acercándose un poco.

-Ey no insultes delante del peque-señalo Castle el vientre de la detective.

-No seas tú tan palurdo como para liarte la corbata-respondió ella.

-Cierto-susurro el escritor sonriendo.

-Ya está-dijo deshaciendo el nudo de la corbata-Me encanta esta corbata.

-Ya, me la regalaste tú-decía él-Aunque más te van a gustar mis calzoncillos-sonrió pícaramente.

-Marvel-se limitó a decir ella sabiendo lo que respondería.

-Los de Iron Man-sonrió como un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo.

-¿Cómo los que mi madre encontró?-preguntó Kate.

-No, esos eran de Spider Man-recordó Castle

-Ni pregunto-susurro Jim.

-Lo secundo-se unió Martha.

Pero ninguno de los dos lo escucharon porque sus mentes estaban en otro lugar y en otro tiempo, exactamente la primera vez que se acostaron.

-¿Oye se lo diremos a tus padres? Por qué te recuerdo que vives con ellos-se recostó Castle en la cama.

-Están en la cabaña esta semana, no quiero que se enteren tan pronto, si no te importa-respondió Kate-Ya sabes como es mi madre.

-Ya, vaya corte si nos pillara-rió Rick.

-Katie-gritó Johanna-Se me ha olvidado las pastillas de tu padre y nos hemos tenido que dar la vuelta cuando llegábamos, aunque está ya hecho un viejo le duele todo-se quejaba desde la entrada la abogada.

-Mierda-farfulló el escritor-¿Qué hacemos?

-Calla y escóndete debajo de la cama-respondió Kate.

-Pero el suelo está frío y estoy desnudo y…-la detective le empujo fuera de la cama y le tiro una sábana mientras que ella se tapaba con la almohada.

-Katie, ¿estás bien?-entró Johanna en la habitación.

-Si mama ¿por?-preguntó temiendo que los hubiese escuchado.

-Porque acabo de encontrar unos calzoncillos infantiles en el sofá con tu sujetador-respondió su madre.

-Si son de Spider Man son míos-asomó la cabeza el escritor de debajo de la cama.

-¿Ricky?-lo miró sorprendida su futura suegra.

-El mismo-respondió él.

-Ya era hora que le dijeses lo que sientes por él-dijo la abogada haciendo que su hija se pusiese colorada.

-Mama-se quejó ella, a lo que Rick y Johanna rieron.

-Todavía me sigo partiendo de la cara que se te quedo-reía Castle.

-Que gracioso que es papa-hablo la detective mientras se acariciaba su vientre de unos ocho meses.

-Me amas-dijo riendo mirándola a los ojos.

-Por desgracia-suspiro a lo que un falso ofendido Richard miro por la ventana dándose cuenta de que se estaban alejando bastante de Nueva York-¿A dónde vamos?

-Sorpresa-respondió Jim.

-¿Una pista?-pidió Castle poniendo morritos.

-No hay ninguna, no seas crío-decía Beckett pensando esto va para largo.

-¿Podéis poner la radio?-preguntó el escritor aburriéndose.

-¿Y te callaras?-respondió Martha, su hijo asintió y ella encendió la radio y la sintonizo con la primera cadena que tenía buena señal.

Y así todo el coche estuvo en silencio durante unos minutos escuchando la melodía hasta que Rick comenzó a tararearla y a dar golpecitos en las rodillas siguiendo el ritmo, a su manera.

-Que poco ritmo tienes hijo mío-dijo la actriz para que se picase Rick.

-No empieces así que no hay quien lo aguante-dijo el abogado-Aunque llevas razón, niño no tienes ningún ritmo.

-Teníais que verlo en casa bailando moviendo el culo exageradamente-se unió Kate.

-No, si ya lo vimos en la boda-recordó Martha riendo.

-Por favor como olvidar al señor Castle con un señor esmoquin haciendo el aspersor-dijo James mientras que las dos mujeres reían a carcajadas y un avergonzado Richard agachaba cada vez más la cabeza.

-Mi gatito tiene una manera peculiar de hacer las cosas-decía Kate recordando que odiaba que lo llamaran gatito, eso hizo explotar al escritor y exclamó:

-¡Odio que me llamen gatito! Soy consciente que soy algo peculiar, ¿Cómo llamarlo idiota? Si idiota es la palabra para definirme, soy idiota y sé que no soy ni el mejor marido, ni el mejor hijo, ni el mejor yerno y por supuesto sé que no voy a ser el mejor padre, pero toda mi vida he estado escuchando insultos hacía mí, por no ser como todos, porque lo único que se hacer bien es escribir y hoy es mi cumpleaños y por una vez quiero pasármelo bien en mi cumpleaños con mi familia-cuando terminó de decirlo sintió un gran alivio por dentro, todos los ocupantes del coche se quedaron mirándolo alucinando hasta que el abogado rompió el silencio.

-Lo sentimos Richard era solo una broma.

-El el el…-dijo Castle señalando a la carretera cuando Jim se giró ya era demasiado tarde, un camión había volcado en mitad del camino, intento esquivarlo pero se le fue el volante haciendo que el coche se fuese colina abajo, todo lo que giró en torno a ese momento ocurrió muy rápido, James se dio un fuerte golpe contra el volante haciéndose una brecha en la frente, quedándose inconsciente, el coche siguió bajando sin rumbo fijo, rodo sobre sí mismo hasta que se estampó contra unos árboles, Martha se dio un golpe en la nuca, Kate miro por última vez a su marido antes de que cayese inconsciente de un infarto, a Rick se le atravesó una rama en la rodilla, era el único que estaba despierto gritaba desesperado llamando a su familia, se acercó todo lo que su pierna se lo permitía a su mujer y puso por última vez la mano sobre su vientre sintiendo una patada del bebe, susurro:

-Te quiero Kate, siempre lo he hecho-no aguanto más despierto y se desmayó.


	3. Chapter 3

Johanna fue la primera en acercarse al coche, al ver a su marido allí en esas condiciones, sin apenas pulso lleno de sangre, lo saco como pudo del coche y se le cayó el alma a los pies suplicando que se despertase:

-Jim, por favor despierta, James te quiero, Jim te prometo que nos vamos a las maldivas pero te tienes que despertar, Jimmy…-lloraba la abogada abrazando al cuerpo inerte de su marido.

-Rick y Kate tienen pulso-gritó Lanie.

-Las ambulancias vienen de camino-informo Kevin.

-Martha… a Martha no le he encontrado el pulso-dijo Javi sacándola del coche con cuidado.

* * *

Los médicos operaban de urgencia a la detective y al escritor, confirmaron las repentinas muertes de Martha y Jim, los detectives y la forense intentaban guardar la compostura por Johanna que estaba llorando llamando a su marido:

-Tranquila-decía Kevin en un intento fallido de consolarla.

-Si no hubiésemos discutido esto no habría pasado-susurro entre sollozos ella, Ryan empezó a hacerle círculos en la espalda intentando que dejase de llorar.

-Eso usted no lo sabe-respondió el moreno-No se eche la culpa de una cosa que nadie tiene la culpa.

-Piense en positivo, piense que Kate y su nieto se van a salvar-dijo Lanie haciendo que la abogada levantase la vista hacia ella y preguntase intentando no llorar:

-¿Y Ricky también?

-Por supuesto-dijeron los tres al unísono.

Una hora más tarde de aquella conversación salió el medico que antes había confirmado el fallecimiento de la actriz y el abogado, llevaba el semblante bastante serio.

-¿Están bien?-preguntó Lanie acercándose al hombre de mediana edad temiendo que la respuesta fuese negativa.

-El niño esta ha salvo-dijo dudando sobre seguir o no, pero se merecían saber la verdad-Pero su madre no, le dieron dos infartos uno cuando sufrió el accidente y otro en plena operación, no pudimos recuperarla.

Lanie respiro hondo intentado no derrumbarse-¿Y Richard?

-Sufrió un paro cardiaco y tiene una cojera permanente en la rodilla derecha, no sé si va a poder volver a andar, queremos tenerlo en observación hasta que se despierte de la anestesia para ver como evoluciona, por lo demás está perfectamente.

-Gracias-susurro antes de ver como el doctor hizo el amago de ir a comunicárselo al resto de personas pero ella le cogió del brazo y le dijo-Ya se lo digo yo.

-Vale, podrán pasar a ver al señor Castle cuando estén preparados-terminó de decir el hombre y se perdió por los pasillos.

Ryan, Esposito y Johanna esperaban impacientes a que la forense le contase lo que había dicho el médico, pero una parte de Johanna ya se había dado cuenta que algo iba mal.

Lanie se derrumbó antes de mediar palabra y entre sollozos lo único que dijo fue:

-Kate…

-¿Está bien?-preguntó con una pizca de esperanza Ryan.

-¿Y por eso está llorando lumbreras?-respondió su amigo dándole un codazo.

-¿Y el niño?-decía Johanna sabiendo que su hija desgraciadamente no había sobrevivido, la respuesta de la morena fue asentir y decir muy bajo ''Está bien''.

-¿Castle?-preguntaron los dos policías esperanzados de que su amigo estuviese bien.

-Podemos verlo si queréis-susurraba la forense.

* * *

Y allí estaban los cuatro delante de la cama de Rick, viendo como estaba enganchado a un montonazo de cables y del muslo derecho para abajo escayolado, en cualquier momento se iba a despertar, aunque por una parte preferían que no lo hicieran, se despertaría en una realidad cruel muy cruel y eso no es lo que querían para él.

-Chicos iros yo lo cuido, necesitáis descansar-se ofreció la abogada a cuidar a su yerno.

-Tú también tienes que descansar-dijo Esposito-Así que me quedo yo.

-No, él y su hijo son lo único que me quedan y no pienso perderlos, así que me quedo yo esta noche-dio por zanjada la conversación señalando la puerta.

Media hora después de que los chicos se fuesen Johanna se sentó en el sillón que había al lado de la cama del escritor, lo miro y sonrió amargamente, pensó en que la vida no era justa y menos para un joven que por fin había encontrado el amor de su vida e intentaba formar una familia con ella, para que de un día para otro todo se desmoronase.

Lloro hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas, lloro por su Katie, lloro por Jim el hombre que siempre había amado desde que se conocieron en la facultad y también lloro por Martha, esa mujer que siempre le había parecido extraordinaria, crio a un niño ella sola sin apenas recurso, como aquel que dice con una casa y poco más.

Le cogió la mano a Rick y empezó a susurrarle:

-Ricky todo va a ir bien, estaremos los tres juntos, lo superaremos juntos, te lo prometo…

Castle movió levemente la mano haciendo que la abogada levantase la vista y se topase con esos ojos azules del escritor, pero no tenían la alegría de siempre, estaban tristes mucho, como ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-se atrevió a decir Rick.

-¿De qué te acuerdas?-respondió Johanna jugando con los dedos de las manos del escritor.

-De todo-susurro Castle mirándose fijamente la escayola-Fue por mi culpa.

-Rick no te eches la culpa-decía la abogada haciendo que Richard soltase todo del tirón:

-Ha sido mi culpa, si yo no me hubiese enfadado por estupideces como siempre ellos seguirían aquí, todo ha sido mi culpa, si yo no hubiese saltado como salte, Jim hubiese visto el camión y no hubiese pasado nada-rompió a llorar.

-Ey, ya está, vale, no ha sido culpa de nadie-le intento consolar Johanna, después de unos minutos en silencio Castle dejo de llorar y su suegra dijo-¿Estás preparado para conocer a tu hijo?

El escritor levanto una ceja y sonrió amargamente haciendo un gesto afirmativo.

-Voy a llamar al doctor-informaba la abogada levantándose del sillón.

Richard se volvió a quedar solo en la habitación y farfullo para él solo:

-Es que eres estúpido, si sabes que lo hacen para picarte por que te enfadas, idiota más que idiota.

Cinco minutos más tarde entro Johanna con su nieto en brazos, seguida por el doctor que opero a Rick y Kate.

-Mira quien está aquí, es tu papa-le habló la abogada al niño haciendo que por primera vez después de la operación al escritor se le formase una sonrisa sincera en su cara.

-Doctor cuatro preguntas-dijo Richard mirando seriamente al hombre de bata blanca, este le hizo un gesto para que siguiese y el pregunto-¿Qué le ha pasado a Kate? ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi madre? ¿Y qué le ha pasado a James?

-¿La cuarta?-respondió el doctor Steven.

-¿Ti-tiene se-se-secuelas?-tartamudeo Castle señalando a su pequeño hijo.

-Señor Castle no se preocupe, aparentemente está perfectamente, lo único que le pasa es que al ser prematuro tiene que estar un tiempo más en la incubadora, y desafortunadamente lo que le ha pasado a sus familiares es que a su mujer le dieron dos infartos uno de ellos antes de que llegase la ambulancia y no pudimos hacer nada… a su madre le dio un derrame cerebral y el señor Beckett se hizo una brecha y se partió el cuello cuando el coche volcó y se dio contra el árbol-explico el hombre ante las atentas y serias miradas de los dos adultos que estaban en la habitación-Voy a ver a los demás pacientes, les dejo con el pequeñajo.

-¿Puedo cogerlo?-preguntó Rick cuando el hombre se había ido.

-Claro-dijo Johanna tendiéndole al niño-Con cuidado…

-Tengo cuidado-susurro el escritor como si fuese obvio, miro hacia abajo para ver por primera vez el rostro de su hijo y se topó con unos ojos azulados que le miraban atentos, lo que sintió aquel momento no se podía explicar con palabras, fue como un rayo cayendo detrás suya-¿Qué pasa colega?-decía antes de darle un beso con cuidado en la frente.

-Una cosa-dijo la abogada para captar la atención de su yerno, este levanto la vista-¿El nombre?

-Mmm-se quedó pensativo Castle-Todas las veces que hemos hablado Kate y yo del nombre, ella se empeñaba en ponerle Alexander y bueno aunque a mí no me guste mucho… es decir es mi segundo nombre y siempre he odiado que mi madre me llamase Alexander por qué significaba que me iba a regañar, pero supongo que Alexander James Beckett no queda tan mal.

-¿Beckett? ¿Por qué no Castle?-preguntaba extrañada su suegra.

-Porque Castle no es mi verdadero apellido y por qué no quiero que se pierda el apellido Beckett, y antes de que preguntes porque James te lo explico-decía Rick mientras que Johanna reía ante su último comentario-Pues creo que se va a parecer a él y si no se parece da igual, además podría decirle Beckett James Beckett como a Bond James Bond.

-Creo que te han afectado los calmantes-rio la abogada ante las ocurrencias del escritor, sabía que lo hacía para que por unos segundos se olvidasen de la cruel realidad.

-Johanna-susurro Rick y esta lo miro esperando que siguiese-Yo… yo no sé si… voy a poder salir adelante.

Su suegra le miro con ternura e hizo un gesto afirmativo acompañado de:

-Saldremos adelante los dos juntos.

-¿Lo promete?-pregunto cabizbajo el escritor.

-Por supuesto-respondió ella-Además tenemos que criar a un niño precioso.

-Vale-se limitó a decir mirando a su hijo-Alex Beckett… suena bien.

-He pensado una cosa Ricky-susurro mirando el suelo.

-¿Si?-pregunto Castle meciendo a su hijo.

-Quiero que vengáis a vivir a mi casa, podrás dormir en el cuarto que era de Kate-dijo el nombre de su hija con un nudo en la garganta-cambiamos el despacho por un dormitorio para el enano, todo esto si a ti te parece bien claro…

-Gracias Johanna, sois lo único que me queda-decía mientras que se limpiaba una lagrima rebelde que le recorría la mejilla.


End file.
